Naruto X Tayuya Forced Marriage
by Naruto Uzumaki13377331
Summary: Tayuya"-I wish I could've died,now I have to marry this man he might do bad things to me. Even if he's an Uzumaki. Maybe he ISNT so bad and what if he's NICE. Rated M for Later scenes
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one - Two Uzumakis?!_

"So... Your name is Tayuya Uzumaki, you have been captured by my village. You are my wife and you have you be with child or by the next 5 years they will execute you huh?" Said Naruto. "Hai since I'm 97% Uzumaki and your 43% Uzumaki they want us to have a full blooded Uzumaki child or they will put me _down_ ." Tayuya said while she sighed. ' Im just a outsider...' She thought. ' This guy will probably want me killed too.' A tear rolls down her eye. "Hey dont cry, that pretty face of yours won't look right crying." Naruto said while pulling her into a hug. Tayuya blushes 'I've never been called pretty before.' She thought. "You know what, I'll help you out we can spend the next years together we have lots of time. We can get to know each other before we want to um. |-Blushes-| Get with child. And also we can go on dates and picnics and there will be festivals for us to go to. There's nothing to worry about I won't let you die your apart of this village too, and my wife. So you will be all right I'll put my life on the line for you. Said Naruto 'He's so kind...' " Thank you Uzumaki-san... How do I thank you? " Tayuya said. "No need to thank me your my wife now and call me Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."said our blonde hero "Tayuya.." She mumbled "Huh? I can't hear you." Said Naruto. "My names Tayuya, just call me Tayuya." 'I'm already falling in love... I think this relationship can work."

Naruto awoken and noticed something on his chest. He smiles. Tayuya was half awoke she had her eyes open. 'I'm lucky he's my husband instead of someone else.' "Well Tayuya I'm going to make breakfast sweet dreams, my love." Naruto said quietly but Tayuya still heard him kisses her forehead 'Why such special treatment? I was a villain to him three years ago...' Gets out of bed 'maybe I'll set the plates to help with breakfast' Tayuya thought "Naruto good morning thanks for cooking breakfast. I'll help by setting the plates and getting forks and knives." She said to Naruto. 'This is nice, I am part of a family even if its just two.' Tayuya thought. Naruto puts two Pancakes on her plate and two sausages. ( Naruto is not addicted to ramen he is a normal person but still a jinchuuriki ) 'I don't know how to cut up pancakes I was never tought how.' Tayuya thought "Hey Tayuya let me help you" Naruto said. He cuts up her pancakes with wind style and puts syrup and butter on the pancakes. "Thank you Naruto this is good. Really good!" She said. Naruto puts on clothes. Naruto wears a Black T-shirt with the hokage's necklace and black pants with black ninja sneakers from naruto shippuden. "Tayuya I'm gonna buy some clothes for you want to come with? Or are you gonna stay here?" Said Naruto.

Naruto gets back from then store with clothes for Tayuya. Tayuya wears a grey shirt with the same skirt sakura had in shippuden but the color of it is greyish blackish. "So Tayuya want to go on a date and get to know each other more?" The blonde said."A-alright.. I've never been on a date before so but I'm sure it'll be fun." They walk out of the house. The first place they go to is the dango shop. "So Tayuya tell me something's about you so I can know you better." Said Naruto "Well you see, I'm an orphan Orochimaru found me when I was four. I lived thinking that power is the point of life. My favorite color is red. I am 15 and a half. My middle name is Scarlet and that's all for now... Where are we going though?" She said. "To the Dango shop, its one of my favorite sweet foods." They arrive at the Dango shop "Hello can me and my girlfriend buy two green tea flavored dangos?" The blonde said "Alright two for each of you?" "Yes" "Alright here you go you two love birds!" Tayuya blushes 'Love birds... Even though he's basically right... He is my husband...' "Hey Tayuya let's share a Dango and see what happens" Naruto said Tayuya was blushing like crazy "H-h-hai." Shikamaru, Anko, Sakura,Ino and Rock Lee walked in and saw the two sharing a Dango. Next thing you knew they kissed. Tayuya closed her eyes and soon enough the Dango stick slipped out of their mouths onto the floor and then they were tongue kissing. Shikamaru was like troublesome. Ino was like 0.0 and so was Sakura Rock Lee said "Naruto! Yes this is youth!" Everyone saw them pull back and the line of saliva connecting them like the twin towers and the man walking on the wire. Tayuya walked up to naruto put her arms around his neck and began kissing him she wrapped her legs around his waist. And they heard a cough forcing them to stop kissing. "Uhhhh" blushing like crazy"Kakashi Sensei... Into Sakura shikamaru and rock Lee... Umm... This is my girlfriend her name is Tayuya uhh ehehehe?" Said the blonde " Shikamaru walked up to the blonde and said "A hot one you got there but also troublesome." Rock Lee said "Naruto! Sakura is my girlfriend how about Sakura vs Tayuya how about it if sakura fails I will do 1000 sit ups with kakashi on my back!" "LEE IM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Said the howler monkey."Ino said "Well well what do we have here Naruto, you finally got yourself a girlfriend if you mess up she'll become mine instead."'She's hot since naruto has never dated before I'll hope he messes up' " Naruto your finally grown up you have a girlfriend Those were the days." Kakashi said "I'm not a lesbian or Bisexual sorry umm Ino right I will always be attracted to this man right here"tayuya said getting behind Naruto 'UGHHHH' Ino mentally screamed.

End Chapter

 _This chapter took an hour to make considering how I had to think which words and word corrections and stuff to come up with._

 _Read below_

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

 _age 16_

 _Jinchuuriki of the Nine tails_

 _Chakra Capacities 7 Hashirama + one Sage of six paths = Naruto Chairs Capacities_

 _Husband of Tayuya Uzumaki_

 _Most used abilities - Rasengan's ,RasenShuriken's , Sage mode , Kage Bunshin no jitsu, Massive Rasengan Barrage_

 _Tayuya Uzumaki_

 _Wife of Naruto Uzumaki_

 _Sealed away chairs - Basically a civilian_


	2. Falling in love

_**Chapter two: Falling in love. Lemon in this. Chapter**_

 ** _5 months later_**

"Hey Tayuya," Naruto said. "H-hai?" Said Tayuya "Your a pretty girl they shouldn't treat you like this. And your very kind. It makes me sick knowing your treated this way. Well we need to get some sleep." Naruto said. 'Such a pure heart... He's cute also... And he actually cares for me' Tayuya thought while smiling. "Arigato..." She muttered "Hn? What you say?" The blonde said. "Arigato!" The redhead said. Naruto walks up to her and gives her a hug. "Don't thank me. I've taken a liking to you. Your cute, kind and have pretty red hair, just like my mother." He kisses her on the forehead." Come on let's get some sleep my red headed beauty." Naruto said. 'I think I've fallen even more in love with this Naruto Uzumaki guy. My urges took over and I kissed him at the Dango shop...' Tayuya thought blushing madly. Naruto takes off his shirt and puts on a pair of shorts. "Come on get in bed we got a big day tommorow for the festival." Naruto said. "O-ok Naruto good night. Tayuya same.

 _ **Middle of the night:**_

Tayuya's eyes snapped open. Naruto was fondling her breasts saying 'Ramen' -Tayuya moans- " Nnnnnhhh" Naruto hand slides into her pants and says. "Itadakimasu..." Tayuya slapped his hands away and tied his hands up. "The ramen slapped me and tied my hands up with the noodles...".

 _ **Day time:**_

Tayuya woke up. 'His hands are untied they aren't... They're around both of us?!' Naruto hands are on her butt they were kissing. Tayuya moans into the kiss and wakes naruto up. Naruto's brain was rebooting, trying to register what's happening. His hands were tied up with a rope, and the top was tied around Tayuya's hips making his hands glued to Tayuya butt. His mouth was stuck on hers if he tried to move his head away from hers it cause his hands to move. Thus making him fondle her butt. They both were depending on each others mouths for oxygen. Ino and Sakura come through the door from Naruto's house and see him on the bed with Tayuya. Both Ino and Sakura thought 'How far have they gone?!' Naruto moves his head from hers making him fondle her butt. She moans and they were both panting. " S-sakura can you cut the rope on my hand?" Sakura comes back with a camera and takes a picture. "Alright I'll help!" Both Naruto and Tayuya were like -.- Sakura cuts the rope and runs off with ino

With Sakura "Hey Kiba look at this photo of Naruto with his girlfriend Tayuya! Hehe" Sakura said Kiba said OK and went to go look. Kiba had a nose bleed. 'Heheheh now I can't wait for Nejis A reaction and I'll record it' she thought.

Naruto was sitting on the other side of the bed and so was Tayuya. Naruto decided to break the silence. "Umm Tayuya its 5:00 and we could umm go to the festival together at 6:00 if you don't mind..." Naruto said. "A-alright Naruto..." Naruto had a black kimono and Tayuya had a grey kimono. It was 6:00 everyone in the village were walking in couples arm in arm with there lovers or holding hands. Tayuya looked down at Narutos hand and grabbed it. Tayuya blushed they walked to the top of the hokage heads and leaned on the railing. There was fire works. "Tayuya." Naruto said. "I've fallen in love with you." Naruto said the wind blew and Tayuya hair went in the direction the wind was. Naruto got drunk and shunshined with tayuya to their house they shunshined naked, their clothes were on the hokage monument. (LOL)

 _ **LEMON WARNING (S3X SCENE)**_

They were kissing passionately his hand fondling her breast. She glanced down at his 6 inch cock still grow it grew to 10.5 inches and with a width of 1.5 while panting she wondered if that thing would fit in her. She was still a virgin. But with her Uzumaki blood she could heal faster than usual. Naruto stopped kissing her. They got in doggy style stance she was on all fours her airt up in the air her head on the ground. He put the head of his cock in her ass hole. She moaned loudly. He slowly moved in 2 inches inside of her she was screaming. "Tayuya want me to take it out?" Naruto said. "I-im alright keep going." He had 5 inches in there he was stopped by a barrier. He took his cock out gaining a loud moan from Tayuya he shoved it back in. A tear rolled down her eye. 'This cock... Its destroying me!' She thought. He took it out and started shoving it back in and out she was moaning and yelling from pleasure and pain. 5 and a half inches in he broke threw the barrier he put 6 inches in she screeched "OH GOD!" He lifted her up he laid down on the bed. She was bouncing up and down on the cock she knew 4 inches was all she could take he grabbed her hips. She thought 'I'm about to take all 10 inches... I'm surely going to faint' he had nine tailed eyes and he started thrusting in and out of her earning tons of tears and moans but that was only 7 inches he slowly inserted the other three she pleaded to stop at 8 inches then she said "You can *huff* take *huff* over." He inserted 10 inches. She yelled OW OW OW OW! He began thrusting in and out of her 10 inches tears running down her face . Tears of pain and joy he stretched her ass hole as she was moaning. Done with the stretching in her ass. He proceeded to fuck her pussy. She loved it. "Fuck me please" she pleaded. He started moving in and out of her pussy he used anti-pregnant jutsu he didn't know but she fainted within the first 2 thrusts because his cock grew to 11 inches and he was summing while thrusting he laid down and she was still on his dick Leaving her covered in cum

-Yawn- "Ow." She said quietly 'I can't move my legs they won't budge I can only get a slight movement. Then she remembered getting drunk and Narutos monster cock dominating her.'Man that felt good but hurted like hell... I can't even move my legs' she noticed something his monster cock was still in her she was covered in cum. Naruto woke up. He stood up noticing something weighing his manhood down he noticed when he moved there was a moan. He noticed Tayuya on his dick.( naruto fucked her into submission lol) he took his dick out of her. He remembered he was drunk with tayuya and he fucked her. "Tayuya we need to take a shower." I-i can't move my legs..." She said ' I could've gone for rounds' He later summoned a small frog to send a message to Sakura she came over she told Naruto to wait in the kitchen

Sakura asked "Why are you covered in white stuff and what's wrong?" "W-well Sakura-san I-i had sex with N-naruto and he came all over me a-and my legs won't work b-because Naruto was too big for me to handle..." Tayuya said 'Dang Narutos dick was too long and it disabled her legs for a few hours?'Sakura thought. "How long was his dick? Just incase." Sakura said. "A-around 12 inches." Sakura jaw dropped. "It hurt so much but felt so good." Tayuya said drooling "Well you won't be able to walk for 2 hours.

" INO!" Sakura called "Yes Sakura?" Ino said "She whispered in her ear " Naruto had sex with his girlfriend and he disabled her legs and his length is around 12 inches!" Guess how much sasuke-kuns must be? Like 15 right?

"Achoo Hn". Sasuke said massaging his 5 inch cock.

End chap 2


End file.
